


New Year, Snow and Kimono.（新年，雪以及和服）

by Europe_Sakana, Vera_White



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Kimono, Lover - Freeform, New Years, Snow
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europe_Sakana/pseuds/Europe_Sakana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_White/pseuds/Vera_White
Summary: Louis與女主（賽莉希亞）的短篇應景小甜文+圖片。Louis and MC (Celicia)'s short essays + pictures.(Chinese Only)
Relationships: Louis & Protagonist (Code Vein), Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Kudos: 2





	New Year, Snow and Kimono.（新年，雪以及和服）

**Author's Note:**

> 雖說是與戀人度過的第一個新年，但這樣的做法會不會還是太衝動了呢？  
>  打昨日起路易內心就有著這樣的疑問，小小的擔憂在心裡埋下根，但所有擔心的來源，他可愛的賽莉希亞只要對他粲然一笑又能讓他緩下眉頭忘記一切。
> 
> 從賽莉希亞加入路易一夥人的探索行動不久，或許是瘴氣解除增添了物資蒐集範圍，原本只兜售戰鬥物資或是用品的可可，開始蒐羅非戰鬥的衣裝跟華美的飾品，還有不少特殊的書卷冊本。  
>  甚至是開始賣起自己做的食物，比起調劑品商人蒐羅的保存食物還美味幾分。  
>  而憑著可可三寸不爛之舌，次次都說得賽莉希亞少女心萌動不已，看著商人蒐集到的新商品眼神放光，然後她就會用那雙水汪汪、閃閃發亮的無辜雙眼望向路易。
> 
> 應該要拒絕的，那些只是過度包裝的超豪華調劑品而已。  
>  每次路易都這麼想著，但，沒有一次能拒絕戀人飽含著祈求，那楚楚可憐的眼睛。  
>  加上為了蒐集血淚晶，賽莉希亞也確實貢獻許多……所以數個月以來擊敗墮鬼蒐集的霧粒，除卻吸收強化的份量，照例大半入了可可的口袋。
> 
> 大家享用過晚餐，今天還是八雲下廚給大家做的一頓跨年餐，而可可，在餐會結束趁著其他人各自忙著去洗漱或是整理的時候，向閒下來的賽莉希亞推銷起和服來了。  
>  這在大崩毀前也算是頗高價位的商品，如今可說一點長處也無，但看到華美的和式禮服，以及路易不久前借給她的旅遊指南內提到的"初詣參拜"習俗，賽莉希亞對此可說是欣羨不已，巴望著哪天有機會跟路易一同去體驗下這名為參拜的活動。
> 
> 路易站在地圖前思索，街區裡曾分佈的神社幾乎崩塌了個一乾二淨……倒是靈峰那有個鳥居，印象中是另一側的神社鳥居崩落到觀測塔遺址那附近的。  
>  要是賽莉希亞如此堅持，倒也未嘗不可……  
>  賽莉希亞被米亞帶著去研究服裝的穿法了，而可可鬼使神差地拎著羽織袴來到路易身邊，意味深長的使了個眼色。  
>  『捨得讓她放棄情侶裝嗎？』路易連可可不開口都能猜到成熟而狡詐的生意人會是什麼樣的說法。最後他也沒有掙扎的餘地，默默投降的買下。
> 
> 同意啦，哪次不同意？
> 
> 看見「金主」今天如此大方，連村雨都來湊一腳，塞了把和紙傘到路易手裡，說是改良武器剩下的材料所作，只收材料費。  
>  等等……在靈峰極地時的大雪中四處探索而毫髮無傷，那又為著什麼需要這傘呢？  
>  路易糊裡糊塗地就也把霧粒也交出去了，看著村雨惡作劇成功的機靈笑臉，大腦當機的彷彿一個運轉不過來的鐵巨人。
> 
> 而此時，一個淡紫色的身影出現在路易面前。踩著木屐還不太習慣，走起路來還左搖右晃的賽莉希亞努力來到路易身邊，小小的轉了圈給戀人完整的看到自己的新裝。  
>  雖然那霧粒確實是一個讓吸血鬼都肉痛的價格，但不得不說，手工精繡的振袖和服在賽莉希亞身上非常好的襯托了賽莉希亞精緻同洋娃娃的容貌，花朵紋樣的刺繡讓眼前的女孩僅僅是站立原地，也給人被美麗花海包圍的視覺效果。  
>  「路易，你看我這樣穿好看嗎？會不會哪裡怪怪的呀......」  
>  聽她這麼向自己問道，路易才想起很久以前家人都還建在時，自己也曾經這樣不太自信的向姊姊詢問過是否穿著合適，那一年的"初詣參拜"，應該是他最後一次穿和服了吧！  
>  原本以為這樣的日子再也不會到來......直到遇見賽莉希亞後。
> 
> 「賽莉希亞，你的樣子非常好看，大家一定也都是這麼想的。」路易輕輕摸上賽莉希亞臉頰，替她在腦後簪上一朵盛放牡丹的首飾，這樣也好，比起夏天那種過於引人注目的清涼泳裝，和服已經安全得多了。  
>  「路易你看！雪好漂亮！」這趟出門似乎顯得格外高興的賽莉希亞像雪中的精靈，路易微微苦笑，其實也都是習慣的景色了，是因為這套衣服進一步帶起的情緒嗎？
> 
> 看到自己心愛之人能夠有這樣甜美的笑容、在莊嚴的神社遺跡前。  
>  許下願與對方常相廝守的可愛祈禱，路易眼神溫和，在一同行禮完畢後摟過對方，在額頭上落下溺愛的親吻。
> 
> 也罷，有她一切都值得。

Code Vein  
Louis x MC(Celicia)

**Author's Note:**

> 初次在這邊發文，有點害羞，但難得寫了文（圖是專長文不是XD），又得友人幫助修改以及指點，發一下應景文吧！  
> 雖然對這冷門遊戲來說，我想這邊不太會有人知道/看（而且又是中文），總之，祝大家新年快樂。


End file.
